$ { 0.8\times9 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.8}\times {9}= {7.2}$ ${2}$ ${0}\times {9}+{7}= {7}$ ${7}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 0.8\times9 = 7.2} $